The Female Samurai
by Black Dragon 42
Summary: Set in Reimeiroku. Kimura, Tsukino is Serizawa's niece, but hates him as much as everyone else. She becomes a reluctant member of the Roshingumi. Can she earn the trust and respect of the others? If so, can she keep her secret when they become test subject for Ochimizu? And, can she keep her feelings straight for a certain red haired captain?


**Chapter 1**

Tsukino walked though the Roshigumi's lodgings in Mibu Village frustrated. Her uncle had been very demanding that she travel all the way from Kyushu to the capital, but he never said what for. She growled in irritation. "Damn, he's so annoying!"

Kimura Tsukino was about 23 at the height of 5'9", which was unusually tall for a woman. She has midnight black hair in a ponytail with bangs that frame her face and her ponytail reaches her knees, steely moon silver eyes, and pale skin. She wears a short light green kimono with red and orange detached bell sleeves and obi. On her feet, she wears black mid thigh high socks with brown sandals, and black fingerless gloves on her hands.

Although she was given strange looks as she walked though the city, Tsukino didn't think anything of it. This female samurai carried her two katana on both of her hips proudly.

As Tsukino walked by the temple, she chanced a glance inside, and immediately stopped. She saw a man with black hair and his back to her having an argument with a boy. The boy had long dark blue hair and copper eyes.

The female warrior recognized him instantly, and sighed. _'Ryunosuke.'_

Tsukino noticed that there were three others watching. One was about an inch taller that her with dark red hair and amber eyes; another with dark purple hair and deep blue eyes, and the last with medium light brown hair and green eyes.

The man that had been arguing with Ryunosuke turned around, walking out of the temple. However, he stopped when he saw Tsukino. "Who are you?" he demanded. This got the attention of the others who in turn looked at Tsukino.

Ryunosuke looked shocked. "Tsukino-chan?"

"You know this girl Ryunosuke?" the man with dark red hair asked.

"I'm Kimura Tsukino," she said defensively. "And who are you?"

The man with black hair had deep purple eyes that seemed to pierce into the girl. But, Tsukino held her ground.

"Hijikata Toshizo," he answered.

"You already seem to know Ryunosuke here," said the man with red hair. "My name is Harada Sanosuke. The two behind me are Okita Souji and Saito Hajime."

The black haired woman gave a short bow, and then continued to size them up. The one with dark purple hair had his sword on his right hip, which made him left handed. _'He's determined,'_ she thought.

The one with green eyes was eyeing her two swords, but held a rather cocky smirk. _'He is confident in his skill, probably no doubt not unfounded.'_

Tsukino turned to the man with red hair next. She couldn't deny that was rather very handsome; but, what caught her eye was that he carried only one sword. 'Most likely uses a different weapon.'

A voice from further up the path broke the tense quiet that fell on the group. "Kimura-donno!" the voice called.

Looking up at the sound of her name, Tsukino saw one of her uncle's followers, Niimi, walking towards her. She sighed inwardly. Niimi was always trying to impress her, and seemed to go out of his way to please her.

Niimi bowed to her. "I am very pleased that you decided to accept your uncle's request."

"Well don't be," she snapped. "The only reason I came is because my father insisted, so this had better be important."

Niimi looked stunned for a moment, before regaining his composure. "Well, if you will follow me, I will take you to see your uncle."

Tsukino gave an undignified grunt and nodded. As they walked away, her clear hearing caught what Sanosuke said to the others. "Well, that was interesting."

NNNNNNNNNNNNN

"You're finally here," Serizawa said with a smirk.

"Be grateful," Tsukino snapped. "I'm only here out of family obligation."

Serizawa only laughed. "Still as fiery as always; that's good."

"Careful Uncle that almost sounded like a compliment."

Three shadows appeared though the screen, before announcing themselves. "Excuse me Serizawa-donno."

"Come in," he urged them.

The door slid open to reveal three men, one being Hijikata. The man in the middle had black hair and kind, respectful amber eyes. He wore a soft smile on his face which made Tsukino think that he was in the wrong profession. The other man had medium, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that were behind glasses.

"Ah, Kondou-kun," Serizawa greeted. "I'd like for you to meet my niece, Kimura Tsukino. Tsukino, this is Kondou Isami, Sannan-san, and Hijikata."

The woman bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kondou and Sannan both bowed back to her. "It is good to meet you as well," Kondou greeted.

Serizawa noticed that Hijikata hadn't bowed. "Aren't you going to bow as well, Hijikata?"

"We've met Uncle," Tsukino interjected. "It's alright." The woman nodded in greeting to Hijikata. He seemed shocked at first, but nodded as well.

The three men walked in, and after closing the door, sat down. "So, what is it that you wanted to see us for?" Sannan asked, getting down to business.

Serizawa smirked in his direction. "I wished for you to meet my niece, because she is joining the Roshingumi as of today."

All four of the warriors were shocked; especially Tsukino, this was not what she had expected.

"Are you sure that you want to do that, Serizawa-donno?" Kondou asked. "We have already sent the letter to the Aizu Clan. I do not think that they will accept our proposal if we have a female."

Serizawa only laughed. "Do not worry. Tsukino's abilities as a warrior and samurai are well known in Kyuushu. Even the higher ups here know of her skill. Plus, the Kimura Clan is known for their warriors, and Tsukino is no different."

Kondou, Sannan, and Hijikata all looked at Tsukino in surprise, interest, or disbelief.

Tsukino simply stared at her uncle. She had not been expecting this, but it would help to delay the conversation her father wanted to have with her. She sighed. "I assume that you will be letting my father know, and that you have a room for me."

Serizawa gave his famous smirk and nodded. "Niimi!"

"Yes, Serizawa-sensei."

"Show Tsuki to her room."

"Very well." He stood up and walked to the door.

Tsukino stood, replaced her swords at her hips and grabbed her bag, slinging it easily over her shoulder, before walking to the door. "Don't call me that," she snapped irritably at her uncle as she passed him.

After closing the door, she followed Niimi to her new room as a member of the Roshingumi.


End file.
